


Welcome Back

by redgoth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ray needs a hug, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten months since Ray's seen Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy let me just say: im rlly tired

Ryan was standing at his bedroom door. Ryan. The Vagabond. Ryan Haywood. Previously, _the most important person in Ray’s life_. Standing right there, in Ray’s doorway. Ray couldn’t breathe.

Ten months…

Ryan’s face was void of mask or makeup, a sight even Ray rarely got to see. His jacket held a number of stains, although whether it was mud or dried blood, Ray couldn’t tell.

The two held eye contact for a long moment, Ryan breathing heavily, Ray trying to catch his breath.

“Hey.” The taller man said after a moment.

“Ry…” Ray frowned, pushing his chair away from the desk, swiveling more towards his former partner.

“Jack told me you’d probably be here.” Ryan mumbled, slouching against the doorframe.

Here.  The apartment. Gavin’s apartment. With Gavin and Michael. For nearly a _year_.

“If I’m not holed up on a roof somewhere or with her and Geoff, I am usually here.” Ray snickered. Ryan gave him a dry smile. Ray hesitated, but let out a little sigh, finally forcing himself to stand up. “Where the _hell_ have you been?”

“Around.” Ryan started, shifting a little before glancing down at the shag carpet. “Out of state. Takin’ jobs and stuff. Like always.”

Ray stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “If it was like _always_ , I would’ve been there, too, though.” He grumbled.

For nearly four years, it had just been Ryan and Ray. Travelling around in some stolen vehicle, taking whatever jobs they could find. Four years, until they were in Los Santos, with Geoff and his crew. The Fake AH Crew. Ryan had taken a job to help execute a rival. It took a few weeks to track him down, but only a few hours for their plan to fall into action. Together, they stayed with the FAHC for really only a month, but it was longer than most jobs. Ray had quickly befriended the Lads, and Ryan had begun to grow quieter. Disappearing more and more, until one day, he just. Didn’t come back. Until today, until ten months later.

Ryan paused, looking up for a moment. “I thought it’d be safer if you stayed here.”

“ _Safer_ ?” Ray scowled, his mouth hanging open. “What the fuck, dude? I’m with the most dangerous gang in Los Santos and it’s the _safest_ place I could be?”

“Safer than where I was!” Ryan shot back, a hand flying up to run through his dirty hair. His hair was down. “I was working for seriously _awful_ people; at least these guys are trustworthy. After I finished a job for someone, she tried to stab me!”

“Oh please, like no one else has tried to stab _us_ after a job before. And how do you know these guys are trustworthy? You were only here a _month_.” Ray crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

Ryan stayed silent for a moment, causing Ray to look at him. There was a bruise on his cheek. Wonder how that got there...

“You kept getting hurt.” The taller man said finally, sounding exasperated. “Before we took this job, you kept getting banged up, worse and worse, and no one fucking cared, _you_ didn’t even care. On this job, when you almost got shot, everyone lost their _shit_ . They have a medic, we didn’t, I figured it’d be safer if you stayed here. They seemed trustful, I let my _feelings_ get ahead of my logic.”

Ray didn’t speak, only kept frowning and tightly gripping his arms. Eventually, he huffed. “Okay, fine. Maybe you’re right, I’m safer here than travelling with you, _whatever_.” He was scowling now, face twisted. “I don’t give a shit, I do like it here, but I fucking like going with you, and why the hell couldn’t you at least tell me you were just going to fucking abandon me?”

Another silence fell between them, Ray’s intense glare burning holes into Ryan’s soul. Ryan shifted, his eyes going back down to the carpet.

“I’m an idiot, and you’re an idiot, and I figured you would try to go after me.”

Ray gripped his arm tightly, his gaze backing down a little. “Wow, smart.” He mumbled defensively. Ryan sighed.

Quiet again, this time Ryan took a step closer, and Ray ground his feet into the carpet.

“Ramsey offered me a job.” He said calmly, only a few feet in front of Ray. The smaller boy’s eyes grew a bit larger, but he furrowed his brows and cocked his head. Ryan raised his hand to his cheek, where the bruise was. He was grinning sheepishly. “When I went to find you at Jack and Geoff’s, Jack wasn’t too pleased to see me…”

“Did she punch you?” Ray asked, sounding more amused than anything.

“She’s, she’s pretty pissed I left you…” Ryan chewed on his bottom lip, lowering his eyes. “She really packs a punch.”

“You should've heard her the first month. Totally mom-ed out.” Ray grinned, but quickly let it fall, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. Ryan cleared his throat gracelessly.

“So, uh, after that went down, Geoff said I could join the crew.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away.

Ray paused, eyeing him hard. “Did you take it?”

Ryan nodded his head, and Ray made a little noise. Ray took a step back, taking a deep breath, before rearing back and punching the taller man directly in the face. Ryan stumbled back, sputtering a little as his hand went up to grip his face. In a matter of seconds, Ray stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s chest, burrowing his face into his dirtied jacket, breathing heavily. Ryan hesitated, before slowly allowing himself to cradle the smaller boy.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Ray murmured, tightly grasping at Ryan’s back, taking stuttering breaths.

“I’m sorry.” Ryan held him tightly, nestling his head against Ray’s.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

Ray squeezed his eyes shut, trying to retain his breathing. “I missed you.” He whispered.

“Do you wanna lie down?” Ryan whispered back, against Ray’s greasy hair. The boy nodded gently, exhaling slowly. Ryan carefully walked them towards Ray’s double bed, carefully working them down onto the mattress. “Under the covers?”

“Yeah…”

Ryan untangled himself from Ray briefly, pulling the covers back and allowing Ray to crawl under them before doing the same himself, and quickly returning to cuddling the smaller man. Ray clung onto him, breathing him in, letting out little stuttered breaths.

“I’m sorry.” Ryan whispered again, closing his eyes.

“I missed you.” Ray whispered back, blinking quickly to try and prevent the tears that were welling up in his eyes from falling.

“I missed you, too.” Ryan ran his hand up and down Ray’s back, the other pulling him closer, holding him tighter. “I felt awful without you.”

“Bet I felt worse, asshole.” Ray snickered brokenly, nuzzling against Ryan’s chest.

“Sorry…” He muttered.

“Are you really going to stay? Like, doing heists with us and shit?” Ray mumbled, tilting his head up to try and look Ryan in the eyes.

“Yeah.” Ryan smiled a little, sihing softly. “And… If I do ever take off… I’ll tell you.”

Ray paused, narrowing his eyes. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

Ray closed his eyes, curling tighter to Ryan. “Good. Don’t be an ass.”

Ryan huffed a little laugh, squeezing Ray gently. He really missed being near Ray. “I’ll try my best.”


End file.
